Access to military weapon storage structures known as igloos is currently controlled by multiple, high security type padlocks. These devices are attached to hasps on the exterior of the building doors, and are thus susceptible to defeat by force. To enhance the security of these storage sites, means have been devised to remotely bolt the doors from the inside, and to provide other physical impediments to weapon access within the igloo. These devices require a means of activation from the exterior of the igloo which can be operated only by authorized personnel. A need therefore exists for a coded device accessible from outside the secured area or structure but resistant to forcible bypass, to control the aforementioned entry devices and other physical impediments.
Recessed mechanical devices are more difficult to protect since means must be provided to insert the key(s) directly into the mechanism, and further do not have the flexibility to transmit the output to remote locking devices such as deadbolts, without employing complex linkages. Electrical/electronic devices provide remote operation and flexibility but require batteries if electric power is unavailable and/or as a backup in the event of power failure. Batteries require frequent replacement or recharge which involves considerable expense. In addition, electrical devices require means to prevent explosive hazards when employed in ammunition storage areas. The pneumatically operated system of the present invention does not have these disadvantages.